Bumper Babes
by Oninu
Summary: Chibi Vegeta, Chibi Bulma, Chibi Goku, Chibi Chi-Chi, and Chibi Yamcha go on a bumper car ride.


Bumper Babes

  
  
  
  


I got this idea watching my little sister, Tina play bumper cars. She was spinning around in a circle for about five minutes, so I had to just write some kind of a fanfic with bumper cars.

  
  


Anyway, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Yamcha are five years old and they're at an amusement park, playing bumper cars. Enjoy!

  
  


Oh yeah! There will be some words spelled wrong, because they are five, so they won't be able to pronounce words real good.

  
  


Oh yeah! Just one more thing. Remember to stay away from areas with a lot of trees. There might be squirrels there. They are evil!

  
  


Enjoy!

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

  
  
  
  


The Sunny Day Care Center bus pulled up into the fair and about 15 kids got out of the bus and started to yell out things that they wanted to do.

  
  


"Lets go to the petting zoo." The woman in charge started to lead them over to the petting zoo, but one little boy with hair sticking straight up decided to stay behind.

  
  


"What are you doing Vegeta?" A little boy with hair sticking out of every direction came to him.

  
  


"Leave me alone, Kakarot. I don't want to go to the petting zoo. Why would I want to waist my time looking at a bunch of stupid aminals?"

  
  


"We're suppose to be with Mrs. Penny."

  
  


"I'm not going to see stupid aminals!" He stomped his foot and whined like a normal child.

  
  


"What are you guys doing?" A girl with blue hair and blue eyes came to them. Her hair was in two curly pigtails. Another girl followed her. She had black hair that was out into two buns, one on each side.

  
  


Vegeta folded his arms. "That's none of your bisiness, girl."

  
  


"My name is Bulma, Geta, and you know it!"

  
  


"Well my name is Vegeta and you know it, girl!"

  
  


"If you call me girl, then I'll call you Geta!!" She stuck out her tongue.

  
  


"Girl!" He stuck out his tongue.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" Another little boy had wondered from the group.

  
  


"It's none of your bisiness, cry baby."

  
  


"I am not!"

  
  


"Are too!"

  
  


"Leave my Yamcha alone!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta. "He's my boyfwiend." She grabbed Yamcha's arm and Yamcha grew red forced her off of him.

  
  


"He's scared of girls." Vegeta laughed at him.

  
  


"Shut up." Bulma pointed her finger at Vegeta. "At least he likes girls."

  
  


"That's why he's stupid."

  
  


"He is not! Is your daddy stupid for liking your mommy?"

  
  


"My mom's not a girl, she's a woman."

  
  


Bulma stuck her tongue out again and Vegeta did the same to her.

  
  


"Guys, lets go find Mrs. Penny." Goku searched for the group, but they were no where in sight.

  
  


"I'm not gonna see no aminals, Kakarot."

  
  


Goku scratched his head. "Then what should we do?"

  
  


Vegeta searched around. "That." He pointed to bumper cars.

  
  


"That seems like fun." Goku followed Vegeta and the rest of them did the same.

  
  


"Lets go Yamcha."

  
  


"I don't want to."

  
  


Bulma pouted. "Your no fun. I want a new boyfwined." She stomped away over to the bumper cars. Chi-Chi was right next to her.

  
  


"I want a boyfwiend, Bulma."

  
  


"You can have Yamcha."

  
  


"I don't want Yamcha." She placed her hands on her face and sighed. "I want Goku. He's cute."

  
  


Bulma and Chi-Chi started giggling and Vegeta got annoyed. "What are you two girls laughing about?"

  
  


"That's for us to know, Veggie."

  
  


He shrieked at the name that Bulma just called him. "Don't call me that!"

  
  


"But my new boyfwiend needs a new pet name."

  
  


"I'm not your boyfwiend!"

  
  


"Yes you are."

  
  


"What about the cry baby?"

  
  


"He's a scaredy cat. You're barave."

  
  


"I'm not going to be your boyfwiend."

  
  


"Puease?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Pwitty puease?"

  
  


"No!" Bulma got teary eyed, but then began crying loudly. Vegeta covered his sensitive ears. "Stop it!"

  
  


She got louder.

  
  


"Fine, I'll be your stupid boyfwiend!"

  
  


Her tears magically disappeared and she kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

  
  


"Yuck." He wiped away as Bulma ran to Chi-Chi and they began giggling again.

  
  


"Goku." Chi-Chi gave him puppy dog eyes. "Will you be my boyfwiend?"

  
  


He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what one was. "Sure, I guess so."

  
  


"Yay!" She jumped up and down and kissed Goku on the cheek.

  
  


Goku held his cheek dumfounded, not really sure of what was going on.

  
  


"You idiot." Vegeta sighed.

  
  


"What Vegeta? What did I do?"

  
  


"This is just a way for stupid girls to annoy you."

  
  


"What does annoy mean?."

  
  


He rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

  
  


"Do you guys want to get on the bumper cars?" A lady working there tried to sound as friendly as possible, but she ended up sounding like some one that would be on Barney.

  
  


The all nodded and got in the bumper cars. Yamcha hesitated, but got in them anyway.

  
  


Vegeta got in a red one, Bulma's was blue (of course), Goku's was green, Chi-Chi's was yellow, and Yamcha tried to get on the silver one, but the lady said it was broken. He was stuck with the purple one.

  
  


"Buckle your seat belts."

  
  


Everyone did as they were told, except for Goku. "Vegeta?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"How do you put this one?"

  
  


He rolled his eyes and the lady came over and buckled him up.

  
  


"Lets begin." She pressed some buttons, and the cars turned on.

  
  


"Weeeeeee! This is fun!" Bulma yelled happily as she bumped into Vegeta's car.

  
  


"You wanna play, girl?" He started bumping her car over and over. Yamcha was roaming around and bumping into Chi-Chi very weak. Chi-Chi was bumping him back. Goku was spinning in a continuous circle, unable to work the controls properly.

  
  


"Stop Vegeta!" Bulma whined. "I'm getting dizzy."

  
  


"It's a game. You don't like the rules, then quit."

  
  


"Stop!" She began to cry, not being able to take it anymore. Vegeta left her alone, not wanting to make her cry, but rather just mess with her.

  
  


"I'll help you, Bulma!" Chi-Chi crashed into Vegeta's car, but that didn't stop him.

  
  


"I'm gonna get you, girl." He crashed his car into her's and she jerked insanely.

  
  


"You're so stupid!"

  
  


"You're just weak!" He looked at Yamcha and smirked. "Your next." He rammed into Yamcha and he was tossed like a rag doll. "You're the most patetic." He looked at Goku, who was still spinning in a circle. He charged at him and hit the back of the car, but the front swung around and hit Vegeta's car, causing him to spin around.

  
  


"Curse you, Kakarot!" He stopped spinning and started to charge and Goku at top speed. "You're mine!" She pushed forward, but nothing happened. "What's going on?"

  
  


"I hope you all had fun. That's all for right now. We've got a line for other kids to get on."

  
  


"Darn it." Vegeta got out of his car and pouted.

  
  


"That was fun." Goku stumbled all over and he bumped into Vegeta.

  
  


"Watch it."

  
  


"Sorry, I'm just dizzy." He collapsed on the floor and laughed.

  
  


"Idiot."

  
  


Bulma came from behind Vegeta and hit him in the back.

  
  


"What was that for?"

  
  


"You're mean."

  
  


"Then I shouldn't be your boyfwiend."

  
  


"You can still be my boyfwiend. I just think you should be nicer."

  
  


Before Vegeta could respond, she kissed him on the cheek again and ran to Chi-Chi. "Yuck."

  
  


"There you are." Mrs. Penny came to them. "It's time to go now. You scared me."

  
  


They all walked to the bus and went home.


End file.
